Dark Desires
by littlelight
Summary: With the war finally over and the majority of Death Eaters stuck in the dingy cells of Azkaban, someone shrouded in darkness sees the light once again and a healer finds another soul to save. Rewrite.


Title: Dark Desires

**Title: Dark Desires**

**Summary: With the war finally over and the majority of Death Eaters stuck in the dingy cells of Azkaban, someone shrouded in darkness sees the light once again and a healer finds another soul to save. **

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Chapter One:**

25-year-old Hermione Granger sat in the medical tent bandaging a young man's leg. Her chocolate curls were pulled back into a tight, long ponytail and her brown eyes looked tired but she continued working.

"That feel okay?" She asked, looking at the young man. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. He nodded and smiled.

"Only because you did it," The young man smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you are so unbelievable!" Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione pushed him away, laughing. "You're also taken! Now go! I have patients that need looking after!" Harry hugged his friend goodbye and exited the tent.

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she entered the next makeshift cubicle. She looked at her notebook to see who her next patient was.

"Playing doctors and nurses, Granger?" Said a cold and all-too-familiar voice that Hermione would rather forget. Her head shot up and she saw him. Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely shocked. He didn't belong in here. He belonged on his side, the side he was born into.

"Everyone on the dark's gone. Even the bloody medical tent. You and your stupid friends blew everything up. So here I am. Looks like you're stuck with me," Draco smirked as Hermione weighed this all up in her mind. She rolled her eyes and looked at Malfoy.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Malfoy pulled back his sheets, revealing a badly broken leg. Hermione gasped; she had been a healer for a while and she had seen a lot of horrible things but she'd never seen such a bad break. "How on Earth did you manage that?!" She exclaimed. Draco shrugged.

"I don't really think I need to tell you that, Granger. Just fix it so I can get the hell out of here." As much as Hermione hated him, she couldn't bring herself to not care for the young ex-Slytherin properly.

"Oh you won't be out of here anytime soon," she said with a very serious look on her face. Draco paled. "Your leg is really badly broken. Looks like you need a lot of care," She said, preparing a particularly nasty looking violet potion. Draco looked at Hermione nervously.

"Who'll be 'caring' for me exactly?" He asked, praying it wasn't Granger. Hermione, making sure Draco couldn't see her, smiled a small smile.

"Well, since most of the healers need healing themselves, and, as an ex-Slytherin, you do need the very best of care, I think you may just be stuck with me," She said. Draco let out a strangled cry. She wiped the smile off her face as she turned back to Draco and fed him the potion, which was now glowing dangerously.

"Yuck!" Draco exclaimed as he gulped the potion down. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to strap Draco's leg up tight. Her fingers felt smooth on his legs. They even seemed to take some of the pain away.

"_Don't be dopey! That's the potion!"_ He thought. Still, the pain was ebbing away so he rested back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Hermione said, letting go of Draco's leg. Draco opened one eye and glared at her.

"Why not…" He said, suspiciously. Hermione looked at him with her hands on her hips, vaguely resembling their old Transfiguration professor, McGonagall.

"Because you're the only one left here and the tent's being dismantled so you're taking a trip to St Mungo's. Don't think we're going to hold the whole tent up just because we have your royal highness here!" Draco pouted. "Don't pout. It makes you look childish." Hermione said. Draco sniggered.

"Why would you care what I looked like?" Draco said, hoping she wouldn't be able to find an answer.

"I don't," She said simply. "You're just slightly more bearable to live with when you look normal." She said, watching Draco trying to think of a comeback.

"Ohhh," He said after a while. "You're good." Hermione sat on the end of Draco's bed, adjusting the bandages and trying not to make Draco squirm.

"Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me?" she asked in mock surprise, keeping her eyes on the bandages to avoid making herself turn red. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Why I do believe I did," Draco replied, following the joke, resisting the temptation to make another snide remark, just remembering in time that the woman in front of him had it in her power to remove his pain relief. Hermione looked at Draco smiling. Since the War had ended and since Lucius had died, Draco had changed for the better. He was actually acting like a normal human being for once. He wasn't trying to get power over anyone else. He was even being nice to a Muggleborn.

"_Well there's a first time for everything," _Hermione thought to herself. _"I wonder how long it'll last."_

"You alright Granger?" Draco's voice tore her away from her thoughts and she shook her head. "You seemed to space out for a bit."

"Yeh, I'm fine. Shall we get you to St Mungo's?"

"I can't wait," Draco said sarcastically.

"How's your leg?" Ginny Weasley asked Harry as he walked into their apartment, supported by a pair of crutches.

"I'm in agonizing pain," Harry said with a smile on his face. Ginny laughed and mock-hit Harry on the back of the head with a Daily Prophet she was currently holding.

"You're such a child!" She said, giving Harry a hug. Harry smiled and hugged Ginny back.

Hermione was helping Draco get settled in a proper ward when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Draco called. The door opened and it was another healer. He walked over to Hermione and read Draco's file over her shoulders. They were whispering about something. Draco grew nervous. What if something was wrong? Hermione nodded at something the man had said and shut the file. They talked for another couple of seconds and then the man exited the room.

"What's wrong with me? Tell me, Granger!" Malfoy exclaimed. He had gone even paler than usual and he was sweating. Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked shocked. Then angry. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"Nothing. I'm sorry," Hermione sighed. "We just think that you're well enough to go home but you'll need someone with you 24/7." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well, one more thing. You won't actually be going _home._"


End file.
